


Распределение прав и обязанностей

by Ruadh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудавшийся романтический уикенд, или что бывает когда у Артура есть план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Распределение прав и обязанностей

Просить прощения Артур не умел. Ну, не научился он за все годы жизни с отцом такой нехитрой штуке как извинения. Поэтому, собственно, сейчас он мучительно пытался что-то придумать, чтобы Мерлин прекратил изводить его в своей любимой манере. Сначала скажет гадость, а потом невинно посмотрит, и все верят в то, что Артур снова сволочь, а Мерлин - невинно обиженный ангел.  
Опрос свидетелей показал, что утешение Пендрагон может найти только у Гавейна, который буквально час назад поцапался с Морганой. Но уж кто-кто, а Гавейн точно не был лучшей кандидатурой, его советы работали либо прямо противоположно ожидаемому результату, либо не работали вообще.  
А начиналось все так замечательно. У них, наконец, выдался общий выходной, и Артур, сбежав из фирмы отца и прихватив Мерлина, уехал сюда, на природу, в пансионат за городом. Здесь было тихо, никаких шумных улиц, громких голосов, никакой лондонской суеты, только прохладные сады, полузаросшие тропинки, Мерлин и…  
Гавейн с Морганой.  
Это был злой рок, не иначе.   
Поссорились они с Мерлином в итоге как раз из-за того, что ни Ланса, ни Гвен Артур с собой брать не захотел, а Гавейн с Морганой мистическим и необъяснимым образом оказались с ними в одном пансионате.   
\- Это нечестно, Артур!  
\- Но они сами!  
\- Ты еще и отговорки придумываешь дурацкие!  
\- Что?!  
Но в ответ он услышал только хлопок двери и удаляющиеся шаги.   
На разговор был вытащен Гавейн. Оказалось, он собирался провести романтический уикенд с Морганой. Только они и природа вокруг.   
«Надо же, какое совпадение», - мрачно подумал Артур и хлопнул дверью на прощание.  
Холодная война была в разгаре. Секса не было, и этот печальный факт особенно угнетал на фоне общего безделья. Пить в компании Гавейна Артур зарекся еще со времен мальчишника у Ланселота. О той вечеринке до сих пор слагались легенды и пелись дифирамбы, но ни один из участников не помнил до конца, что же там было.   
Ладно, хоть жених на утро оказался живым, целым и почти вменяемым. После холодного душа он даже смог пройтись по прямой, до ближайшего дивана.   
В общем, с Гавейном пить было нельзя, Моргана смотрела волком, Мерлин смотрел голодным волком, один несчастный Артур сидел и не знал, что ж теперь делать на этой проклятой природе, когда его главное развлечение изображало из себя неприступную крепость.  
«Крепость! Точно! Стратегия. ПЛАН!» - Пендрагон даже немного подскочил на кресле, которое располагалось на веранде. С планами он всегда дружил, это давалось легко.  
Так вот, план. Первое и главное, выманить Мерлина на прогулку.  
Артур окинул прилегающую местность взглядом, наметил приблизительный порядок прогулки и, довольный собой, принялся придумывать план дальше. А дальше начинались проблемы. Что обычно означало, что импровизации быть. Импровизировать, в общем-то, хотелось меньше всего, но с Мерлином никогда наверняка не угадаешь, откуда прилетит тот самый кирпич, который и загонит тебя в могилу. Ну, образно конечно, но удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Нацелившись на прогулку, Артур засел в холле, караулить жертву. Мимо чинно прошествовали двое каких–то мужчин, их Пендрагон-младший даже не заметил толком, потом стрелой промчалась на улицу Моргана, и тут смело можно было предположить, что Гавейн снова что-то сделал не так.   
Мерлина не было.   
Не появился он и через час.  
Артур прошелся по холлу, заглянул в кафе, выпил кофе. Мерлин так и не показался. Оглядевшись и не приметив нигде родной чуть угловатой фигуры, он со вздохом признал план несостоявшимся на сегодня и поднялся наверх.  
Наверху его ждал сюрприз.  
Мерлин был, и не один был, с Гавейном. Ну, конечно, на ту памятную вечеринку Эмрис не смог попасть из-за отъезда к своей матери, да и Гвен все пыталась утащить его на девичник, о котором легенд ходило ничуть не меньше. В общем, Мерлин был пьян и жаловался на жизнь то стене, то Гавейну, который сидел напротив него посреди коридора.   
Что больше всего поразило, так это то, что они пили чистейший ирландский виски из горла. На минуту Артур опешил, а потом, прислонившись к стене, решил послушать.  
\- …нет, вт объясни мне, - язык у Мерлину уже заплетался, да и выглядел он как жертва аварии на какой-то из фабрик, - пчему он всегда так…сказал, решил бз мня! А я? Я мужчина! Мжчина грю!  
\- И она, никгда не слушает, все сама, п свему, а я?   
Мерлин потянулся забрать бутылку у Гавейна, но промахнулся и чуть не заехал ему по ноге. Артур покачал головой и решительно подошел поближе к парочке неудавшихся алкоголиков. Гавейна он просто вздернул на ноги и, задав ему направление, отправил в его номер. Мерлина он поднимал осторожно, крепко обнимая и следя за тем, чтобы его любовник не ударился.  
\- Значит, я все сам, и тебе не нравится? Да?! Отлично!  
\- Артр, - Мерлин радостно улыбнулся и потянулся к нему, пытаясь обнять. Артур закатил глаза, подхватил горе-алкоголика и направился в их номер.  
Утро было фееричным. Мерлин стонал, сипел, пытался умереть, жалобно ныл, постанывал. Вот постанывал он зря, у Артура в голове его стоны рождали совершенно не те картины, которые должны были рождаться по идее. Никакого умирающего Мерлина в его воображении не было, был один, живой и возбужденный, голый и хрипло стонущий, да.  
Черт.  
Артуру пришлось отвлечься от мечтаний и помочь страдальцу дойти до душа. План с прогулкой, романтикой, признаниями и сексом пришлось отменить. Мерлин сейчас способен был передвигаться только вдоль стен и только в полусогнутом состоянии.   
Артур отволок его из душа обратно в постель и закутал в простыню, стараясь скорее для себя, чем для Мерлина.   
\- Значит, тебе не нравится, что все решаю я?  
Мерлин слабо застонал, прикрывая глаза и кивая.  
\- Ты все слышал, да?  
\- Ну, естественно! Так значит, не нравится?  
\- Ну, да. Знаешь, мне иногда тоже хочется принять участие в каких-то решениях! Я же не девчонка.   
\- Замечательно, - Артур довольно улыбнулся и достал заранее припасенную коробочку с кольцом. Кольцо он без всяких церемоний надел на палец Мерлину, поцеловал его руку и отпустил. – Ну, вот, значит, ты теперь мой, а уж как это оформлять официально, и в каком костюме ты будешь, это твое решение. Участвуй.  
Мерлин неверяще похлопал глазами, переводя взгляд с Артура на свою руку и обратно, и все никак не мог сообразить, что происходит. Медленно, но верно его мозг все же обработал информацию, и тут уже Артуру в пору было зажмуриваться, настолько счастливая улыбка озарила лицо парня, что солнце и сравниться с ней не могло по яркости.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - Мерлин подтянул к себе Артура и крепко его обнял, - очень-очень-очень люблю.  
Артур довольно улыбался и кивал.  
– Но свадьбой занимаешься ты. У меня же совершенно нет вкуса.  
«…сказал дизайнер, который недавно отхватил одну из престижнейших премий….»  
Но в ближайшее время спорить с Мерлином в планы Артура не входило.   
Выходные уже скоро заканчивались, а секса так и не было. Так что все к черту, и свадьбу к черту. Артур на правах новоиспеченного жениха начал целовать Мерлина, и тот где-то в процессе поцелуя, между покусыванием губ любовника и стонами, забыл про головную боль, похмелье и тошноту.  
\- Что там говорили про «секс лучшее лекарство от всего»? Проверим? – Эмрис хитро улыбнулся.  
А Артуру пришлось признать, что в их семье только с виду командует Пендрагон, а на самом деле…


End file.
